Godzilla 2012: Orga's Revenge
by CMCMC
Summary: Orga hasn't died but he wants a rematch with Godzilla; he's also bringing a few of his friends out of hiding too. Several other monsters are going to get involved in their fight for a battle royal. I suck at summaries so instead of reading this read it
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla 2012: Orga's revenge

This is my first story ever so please be kind on this, any suggestions on how to make it better will be apreciated. If I feel the story goes well I will make a series out of it but you will have to give me time to get some ideas on how to work the story.

* * *

The blast was blinding as Godzilla released his atomic pulse killing the monster known as Orga. Godzilla unleashed a tremendous roar as that had the force to knock over the beheaded carcass. Godzilla then proceed to unleash roars that easily drowned out thunder and made it sound like it was a baby clapping.

All the while the carcass of orga was releasing its cells that were stored up in its body as a back up if its body was to take heavy damage. The cells would then drift to a place where they would remain undisturbed so the creature would be able to grow its body back.

A day after Godzilla's reign, Tokyo was still on fire from the creature's assault, bodies littered across the streets, blood on sidewalks, and almost 90% of Tokyo was in rubble due to the creature's extremely aggressive behavior that night. Tokyo Tower was first bitten in two by Godzilla, who then proceeded to push the marvelous structure over onto severely skyscrapers killing hundreds in the process, and any survivors in the tower or around it were reduced to ashes by Godzilla's atomic blast.

Luckily a storm came to the city with heavy rains and 50 mph winds; just the perfect condition for Orga's cells to drift to another island. Once to a safe place where his body would regenerate, the cells would burry themselves in the ground till his body was fully regenerated to take on Godzilla one more time.

The cells landed on Lagos Islanded, where Godzilla originated from, and buried themselves in the ground. Luckily the island was still infested with high amounts of radiation from the hydrogen bomb, which would not only speed up the healing process but change Orga's form. Orga was originally a huge grey hunched back monster who supported itself on its huge three fingered hands. But now when its body would regenerate would be medium size arms that still supported its humongous body, its tail would increase in length, small purple spines proceeded to grow out its back, and its skin would be a grey-green color. All the while feeding on the same radiation Godzilla did.

… **Three Years Later…**

Orga roared as he was finally able to break free from his prison the King of the Monsters had caused him to make. But this time Orga was filled with a hatred and power that he had never before felt. He wanted to kill everything on this pathetic little planet, bring his followers out of hiding, and he wanted more power. All of this could only be accomplished if Godzilla was killed. He hated the monster with every fiber of his being, he wanted to rip Godzilla limb from limb and watch how the monster cried in agony and mercy. Orga would laugh at it and before he killed it, he would extract the DNA that was so wrongfully taken from him. But thanks to the Island's radiation deposits, he would have a surprise for the King, and he will rightfully take Godzilla's throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Orga broke through the ground, an F-22 pilot flew over the island performing a daily routine of checking of any possible monster sightings since it was a gold mine to monsters like Godzilla, who fed off of the radiation in order to gain their strength. The pilot was flying one of the best fighter planes in the world which had stealth technology, huge armament of weapons which could level 1/6 of a city which included an experimental nuclear weapon to wipe out the smaller monsters.

So when the young 20 year old pilot saw the humongous beast he immediately started to panic; he had never before seen a monster let alone half a mile away from him.

"Come in command, come in command, this is R7," the young pilot said in a nervous tone.

"This is command, what is it R7," the radio operator on the nearby USS California said

"I've got here a mother-fucking monster; it looks to be close to 70 meters tall, 60 meters in width, and 75 meters in length. It has a green-grey skin and seems to only be able to move at a very slow pace. What are my orders? Command, let me regroup just incase this thing is actually stronger than it may look, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..

"Hello R7, are you there, R7 respond. R7… all units scrabble fighters this is not a drill, there has been a monster sighting on Lagos Island, Go in by a 5 X 5 formation, use high explosive weapons. Battleships stay backs a mile and use the 50mm cannons. These are orders from Captain Jack Collins of the USS California."

Orga had unleashed his shoulder cannon and it felt nice to release that built up energy he's been saving for the past three years. And when he saw that explosion all he could think about was the many explosions Godzilla put him through and just the one thought of the pain off having half his shoulder blown off caused enough hatred to bubble up in his head to want to kill Godzilla in the most painful way possible. Orga wanted to rip Godzilla's arms off and just relish in hearing him roaring in the most unbearable a pain he's ever felt then proceed to rip off his other arm and cause him twice the amount of pain. He wanted Godzilla to beg for mercy

The pilots started to immediately scrabble to get to their fighter planes. Many of the pilots were locked into the F-18 Super Hornet which was faster, lighter, and could carry more of a payload than its older counter part. But thanks to a recent fund raiser by the UN to equip all their military units with the latest technology to defend against monster attacks, a lot of the new recruits were in the new and far superior F-22 Raptor. In total there were about 50 planes to each aircraft carrier, with a total of 20 aircraft carriers in the area so there were 1,000 planes and there were also three AC-130s that were sent to kill the monster that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The F-22s were at the island in nearly three minutes thanks to many of the aircraft carriers being within a few miles of the island on high patrol thanks to Godzilla being within the area three days ago.

The planes were in their 5 X 5 formation with fifty rows of the planes coming from the North, fifty rows from the South, fifty rows coming in from the East, and the last set of fighters coming in from the West.

The lead pilot in the first row was in shock when he saw the monster.

"Mother of God" he said in astonishment, he never saw anything look so demented before in his life. It looked as though it was on the hunt for some type of revenge that wouldn't be settled until every last drop of blood was spilled. But what terrified him most of all was that it had a small resemblance to Godzilla. The only time he had ever seen Godzilla were in the pictures of him destroying Tokyo after h killed the monster that was later dubbed Orga. This monster's skin was a greenish- gray skin, medium to large hands that had three claws on each hand which looked like they could go through two battleships on just one claw, a large hole in his shoulder (the pilot thought it was possibly a deformity), and small purple type spikes that went down the beast's back and to his tail.

"All squad leaders, LOCK AND LOAD!"

Orga wouldn't have noticed the lanes coming if it hadn't been for that one pilot who was unfortunately caught in Orga's sight when he burst through ground and he looked up to adjust is eyes to the light.

The first wave came in and dropped a total of 10 bombs on him. Orga barely even noticed these explosions because they were nothing compared to what Godzilla could do. The first rows from the South East, West, and the second row from the North switched attacks. They sped towards Orga and at the last second pulled up releasing 2 J-Dams each creating a strong enough explosion to finally get Orga's attention that they were trying to kill him.

Orga started charging up his shoulder cannon but with his back lighting up to. He was mixing his original shoulder cannon blast along with the atomic breath that he gained from Godzilla to make his ray even stronger than Godzilla's atomic breath.

Just as the next wave was speeding towards Orga, he let his shoulder cannon blast go which created such a shock wave when he released it that he was sent back several hundred yards. He quickly and precisely aimed it at the planes in front of him and quickly spun on his heels, which on the soft sandy beach made it easier to do, and aimed at all the planes out on his left, backside, and right. Before anyone was able to recognize what was coming at them or even before they knew what he was doing they were killed in an explosion that tore straight through the planes.

"All squads, this is Delta squad leader John, pull away… this mother-fucking beast has a long range weapon. Delta leader to California, we're pulling back commence firing, Ac-130s use 105 shells bring the reign!"

The planes pulled back after losing twenty of their pilots in explosions that seemed to happen at once.

Orga smiled a demented smile thinking that he had scared the soldiers away, they seemed much more determined with Godzilla… that puzzled him a lot. Why would they be so determined to kill Godzilla and not him? That's when it hit him, literally.

The twenty battleships from a mile away opened fire with the 50mm cannons while the three AC-130s pelted Orga with 105mm shells.

Orga roared in pain and annoyance as the heavy shells bombarded hi constantly, blowing chunks of skin off of him with blood pouring out at an uncontrollable rate as the shells hit the same spot over and over again.

"This is Rogue 1 to Rogue 2 and 3."

"This is Rogue 2."

"This is rogue 3."

"Aim for that hole in the monster's shoulder which that beam came out of; it might be a weak point since the inside is exposed."

"Roger that, aiming the 105 gun now."

The AC-130s stopped firing and shot a shell each at the same time towards Orga's shoulder. The shells slammed into the inside of Orga's shoulder causing immense pain blowing extreme amounts of skin out of the opening. Orga roared in pain as the blood dripped back into him making him drown a bit in his own blood on the inside before the wounds closed up.

Orga looked up into the sky and completely forgot about the battleships pelting him with the 50mm guns. He spotted the three Ac-130s in the air with his eagle-like vision and charged up his shoulder atomic blast. The AC-130s spotted this and started flying away because they remembered what he was able to do with it. Orga wasn't going to have pity on them though; he shot his shoulder atomic blast at them.

The gunships exploded, and all of crews in the gunships screams could be heard on the intercoms on the aircraft carriers, pilots' headphones, and the radios on the battleships.

"This is Captain Jack Collins of the California, John Stoner is going to go in an F-22 and drop the S-Nuke, and all battleships keep firing for an extra minute with the remaining 50m shells. We then will have two rows with five planes drop napalm on the island which might cause a small explosion from the remaining radiation pockets.

They executed the plan perfectly, the shells kept Orga in place while he tried to spot the ships, after the minute the two rows of F-18s came in and dropped napalm on the island. The napalm worked beyoned anyone's expectations. It stook to Orga and burned away at his flesh melting it until there were pools of melted skin near his feet. The napalm also exploded the remaining radiation pockets covering the island in 1/20 nuclear explosion. The explosion was so great it blew off both of Orga's forearms but also had an upside to it, it replenished Orga's energy. Orga roared in pain and as his arms were starting to heal he notice the lone plane. The plane dropped the bomb and the explosion was so great that it was categorized as a 1/10th of the explosion of a full atomic bomb.

The bomb damaged all of Orga's body but because the radiation pockets replenished his energy, the bomb increased his strength and energy. Everyone was watching carefully as they waited to see if there was any movement.

John was looking down from the seat in the plane when he saw a yellow-orange beam fly towards him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHITTTTTTT!" The plane exploded into a thousand pieces while the rest of the soldiers in the area just prayed that they would be able to get out of there since they had very little ammo left and needed to get back to Japan and let them know what was coming and if it was more dangerous than Godzilla.

Orga walked out of the fire unharmed thanks to the Regenerator-G1. He spotted the ships trying to escape but Orga jumped once into the ocean which started to steam from how hot his skin was. He was halfway to the battleships with his first jump and in front of them his second jump.

"Evasive maneuvers, change direction!"All the captains were shouting orders to turn the boat but weren't fast enough. Several of the ships crashed into Orga, Orga swung his claws and pierced through three ships on each claw because of how big they were, while the rest he destroyed with his shoulder atomic blast.

"Hello, hello, UN base in Japan this is The USS California… there is a new monster that seemed to originated from Lagos Island and it may go to Japan, Hawaii, or even California because of how close they are. Go on full alert the monster has a…"

The radio operator who intercepted the call heard an explosion and then noting but static.

Orga roared in victory and then dived into the ocean to find a place to rest, to see if he could find his followers, or even GODZILLA.


	3. Chapter 3

Orga and Godzilla belong to Toho

* * *

Orga was swimming and remembering how he arrived here along with his followers. He had been flying towards this planet hoping that there would be a civilization that he could kill and spread his name in their language. As he entered the atmosphere he approached at high speeds and lost all control of his ship. He remembered that his followers were doing the same as they entered the atmosphere but were several miles apart from each other, so Orga knew where they could be at.

Orga swam at 180 knots in the deepest part in the Sea of Japan. He had escaped Lagos Island after killing every solider that had tried to kill him, and every time he had destroyed a plane or a ship he got a satisfaction that he only got whenever he killed someone and he loved the feeling. He wanted to have that feeling forever and he knew that once he killed Godzilla he would forever have that feeling that he was immortal and he would also be the new King of The Monsters.

Orga finally hit the sea floor of the ocean and started searching for any type of life he could recognize as his followers or even Godzilla. Orga moved slowly through the water making sure to inspect every inch of rock to see if it was in the form of the spaceship or the jagged purple spines so he could get a jump on the King. Orga was getting fed up with all the searching of rocks, so he charged up his shoulder canon and shot it in all directions illuminating the sea floor for an entire five miles with a yellow-orange beam that would've temporally blinded a man if he looked at it.

Now that every part of the sea floor was lit up Orga was able to find the follower he would prefer over all the rest… his second in command, his younger brother. Orga's younger brother was just as fierce of a fighter as Orga and would go to the same lengths Orga would to kill his opponent. Orga's brother was several millenniums younger than him (which would equal 5 years in human years). Orga and his brother were never given names for they names so that way they could be earn a name by another race after they destroyed most of it. Orga's brother along with his followers could all take some DNA from species and become them.

Orga's brother's ship was lying directly on the ocean floor. Orga's brother's ship along with all the follower's ships were the same shape except that Orga's was able to use a ray similar to his shoulder canon.

Orga looked down at the ship which was covered in rock a coral that had grown on it from the thousands of years of being in the ocean. Orga charged his shoulder atomic blast so he could cause enough light to awaken his brother. Orga charged it for a whole minute but there wasn't even a single movement from the ship or an indication that it would move towards the light. Orga roared in fury that his brother wouldn't wake up and started pounding it with his fist. He applied just the enough pressure to destroy the coral and to wake his brother but not enough to damage the ship.

The ship started to rise quickly and made a small tidal wave as it broke through the water and then hovered in mid-air. Once ship was on the surface Orga started to use his telepathy to speak to his brother.

"It's been to long brother," said Orga

"Far too long, are we going to continue without killing every pathetic life form on this waste of a planet?"

"Yes we are, but you must find a creature that you will be able to extract its DNA. For you, your creature must be fast, agile, and must be able to use a deadly long range weapon," Orga said to his brother.

"Why must it use a long range weapon, can't we not just rip the creatures here to mere pieces and see all their blood and parts mixing together into one stream?" Orga's brother asked

"NO! There is a beast here that almost completely killed me when I tried to consume him. We will gather the rest and find this monster, which the small creatures here call Godzilla, and we will hurt him so he will beg for mercy. I will not have this, when this beast is begging for mercy I will rip its arms, legs, and tail off and right before he dies I will extract every last bit of his DNA. NOW GO, FIND A CREATURE WORTHY OF YOUR STATUS THEN WILL MEET THE OTHERS AND FINALLY KILL THIS GODZILLA!"

Orga was near the point of going mad with rage.

"So be it brother."

Orga's brother sped off in search of a strong enough monsters while Orga was in a state of pure white anger. Orga shot a shoulder atomic blast disintegrating all the rock formations within a mile radius. After Orga released some of his fury he continued in search of the rest of his followers.

* * *

Org's brother is mine, I didn't want to ruin a small surprise.

This is my first attempt at how Orga should confront his follower's, any suggestions to how you want it improved just put it in the review.

Also any idea's for the story will be appreciated

P.S. If you guess what monster I'm going to use and you also give me an idea to put into the story I will try to use your idea as best I can. Long Live the King

P.P.S. If anyone is intrested I've got another story called: Godzilla vs Biollante How it Should've Ended. It is largely base on the least exciting battle in the Hesei series and a fan fiction story I read on another website.


	4. Chapter 4

Orga's brother was had been flying over the sea for several days now without a single sight of a monster his brother wanted him to become like. He had past over an island where he saw a giant serpent constricting around a monster that had webbing on the bottom of his arms to his side. They were nothing of importance to him so he merely bypassed them in hopes of discovering a much better monster. He flew across the Pacific Ocean and got into the California coast district where he saw the type of beast that would be perfect for him fighting another monster. He flew in close enough to the battle where he could watch but no one would see him fly into the ocean to wait for the perfect opportunity….

The monster Orga's brother wanted was fighting what looked to be a gigantic crocodilian. The crocodilian had been tearing up local beaches in the area and been devouring swimmers at random and occasionally coming onto the beach destroying nearby buildings and devouring hundreds of people. A man was hanging from a building that was getting ready to collapse from the crocodilian's tail whips and had to make decision quick: 1. to try and climb onto the roof and try to make it down before it collapsed or 2. Pray for some miracle. Just as the piece of building he was holding onto broke off of the building, tow things happened. The crocodilian was suddenly jerked back and tossed away by a stronger force, and the man was saved by a strong set of hands and pulled into a nearby helicopter that was barely hovering over the building.

The crocodilian charged forward at his opponent just missing as his opponent jumped over him. The crocodilian made a sharp turn and just as his opponents feet hit the ground he charged and latched onto to it. The crocodilian started sinking its teeth into the grayish flesh of his opponent and trying to pull hi into the water. The hand of the crocodilian's opponent had extremely long black claws perfect for cutting into other opponents' flesh. The hand struck the underside of crocodilian's jaw where the skin was unprotected, making the crocodilian let go of the leg and hiss in pain. The crocodilian stopped hissing once most of the pain subsided and finally got a good look his opponent. His opponent stood on two legs (at about 50 meters tall), had a grayish texture, had two arms that were slim at the forearms but thick at the biceps, a long tail, a proud chin, orange eyes, and rows of blue razor sharp curved spines on the back all the way.

Zilla looked at his opponent and decided how he should attack.

"What the hell were you thinking worm guy? I thought you of all people would know not to go into a crumbling building, much less alone. Speaking of alone, where is your team?" said Major Anthony Hicks

Nick Tatopoulos (the worm guy) said, "I thought that there might be people in the building who needed help, Monique and Randy are onboard the HEAT Seeker grabbing some weapons, and Mendel and Elsie or assisting with the evacuation. When I saw the croc coming towards the building I didn't know where an exit was on the thirtieth floor so I just went on the roof to see if I could find a fire escape or something."

"So how are we going to stop this thing?"

"Conventional weapons won't be able to pierce the upper side of the croc, were going to have to flip it, and the second it flips we have to throw everything we got at it."

"So how are we…?"

Zilla roared as he charged the crocodilian head butted its side making it roll back towards the ocean. The croc laid unmoving while on its stomach and waited till Zilla was right over him, where he latched onto Zilla's neck with his jaws and went into a death roll. Zilla tried to detach it from his neck but couldn't. The crocs jaws had closed around his windpipe and Zilla collapsed from lack of air.

"GODZILLAAA!" Nick screamed in the helicopter.

"Yo jefe, we got the explosives but we gotta save the G-Man," Randy said over the walkie talkie, on the beach surveying the battle."

"I know Randy, but we can't do that until we can lure the croc away from him and flip it over," said Nick Tatopoulos over the military helicopter's radio.

"So how are we going to lure him away from Godzilla?"

"Normal crocodilians are prone to attack anything that aggravates them… so maybe if we use small amounts of the explosives we can lure it away from Godzilla and can also flip it too. Set up an area on the beach that has been evacuated and plant some explosives in the ground so when the croc gets on it we have to be ready to detonate it and attack it before it gets up. Major call in the gunships and tell to be ready to strike as soon as the damn thing flips over."

"The gunships can be here in ten minutes."

The crocodilian was now standing on an unconscious Zilla hissing at anything that came to close to it.

Zilla's eyes shut open and he kicked the croc off of him and then dug underground.

The crocodilian scanned the area looking for its opponent but couldn't find it.

Zilla dug through the ground and popped up out of the ground and bit onto the crocodilian's right hind leg and pulled him into the tunnel he just popped out of. Zilla towed the crocodilian into the middle of the tunnel where he let go of its hind leg and he made the tunnel close on the right side of crocodilian collapse giving the crocodilian only a one way exit. As soon as Zilla was confident that crocodilian couldn't get out the way he came he burst out from underground and ran over to the tunnel entrance he previously made.

"What's he doing worm guy," asked the Major.

"I honestly have no idea," replied Nick.

Zilla's eyes flashed and he roared as he let loose a green blast of radioactive breathe into the tunnel where the fire was trapped and it engulfed the crocodilian that was trying to make its way out of the tunnel and roasted it alive. While most of the fire was burning the croc some of it collided with he cave in causing an explosion and a bigger cave in trapping the croc if it was still alive forever.

"Uhh… Randy tell Monique, Elsie, and Craven to dig the explosives up."

"You got it jefe."

Zilla roared in victory and started for the ocean.

Orga's brother was impressed with all this monster's capability's and decided that it would be a perfect match for him. He decided that now would be a perfect time to strike with this monster weakened from his last battle. He would gladly become a clone of this monster if it meant he got to destroy everything and kill everything on this planet.

* * *

Hi, sorry it took so long there is no excuse for it but this chapter was just an intro for (GOD)ZILLA... I'm not sure if I'll do that for every monster but maybe one or two more

Read, review, tell me how to improve, what you want more of, etc.

Also everything except the croc and Orga's bother belongs to Toho Company Ltd. and Tristar

Also I have a poll going on my page for all to vote which monsters are to fight, it is a side project... but please vote it might give me insparation to update ASAP


End file.
